Broken
by tyler.brunsman.mega.fan
Summary: All my life I have known destruction, war and death. But throughout it all there has always been that light at the end of the never-ending dark tunnel, that beautiful shimmer of light. Love. Sometimes it lasted, sometimes it didn't and a few times it was cut all too short and ended in the most unpleasant circumstances. My name is Kate, welcome to my life.


**Just a note this is a re-write of my fic with the same name. That was my first ever fiction and I feel my writing has improved since then and I really liked the concept of it I have decided to rewrite it. I also do not own anything except my characters everything else belongs to the one and only JK Rowling. Hope you enjoy…**

The Worst Day Ever

My names Katherine Elizabeth Cameron but you can call me Kate, everyone else does. Currently I'm in my first year at Hogwarts and my house is Gryffindor. All my life I have known destruction, war and death. But throughout it all there has always been that light at the end of the never-ending dark tunnel, that beautiful shimmer of light. Love. Some of it was the kind you'd expect like from my Dad. But some came from unexpected sources, places I never even expected. Sometimes it lasted, sometimes it didn't and a few times it was cut all too short and ended in the most unpleasant circumstances. Like I said earlier my name is Kate, this is my story. Welcome to my life.

* * *

It was one day in late November when my life changed forever. It was a typical Tuesday at Hogwarts; I was woken by the familiar feeling of Jane shaking my shoulder to wake me in the morning. I begrudgingly opened my eyes and looked over at Frankie whose brown hair was currently covering her face she was receiving the same treatment as me but from Lizzy. Jane and Lizzy had both taken it upon themselves to be the ones who would wake me and Frankie up in the mornings, mainly due to the fact that neither of us particularly enjoyed the drag of a task that was getting up in the mornings. Frankie scraped her hair out of her face and winked at me before getting herself out of bed, I copied her dragging myself slowly to stand up. Now that I was properly standing I could fully look around our room, it was decorated in the Gryffindor colours a reminder to us where our priorities should lie during our time at Hogwarts. I was proud to be a member of this house although I did sometimes doubt whether I had the courage and bravery you were meant to have. But it's that doubt that makes me more determined to live up to the standards my predecessors in this house have created and to make them proud.

Jane was always the first up she actually seamed to enjoy school and was by far the smartest out of all of us. She already was wearing her school robes and was currently putting her red hair up in a bun. I started pulling my robes out my chest but was stopped by Lizzy saying "Aren't you going to make your bed" it was to early for me to tell whether she was joking or actually being serious so I just glared at her and replied "Sorry _Elizabeth _I will do that right away". She hated being called by her actual name and demanded that we all call her Lizzy as that's what she preferred, I expected her to start shouting like she normally did but instead she just shook her head and got back to tying her tie. She had long blonde hair, generally she was very nice and happy but she could be quite stroppy when she wanted to be so when she was in that mood it was best to keep out of her way. I made my bed not neatly but at least it was made, neatness was not my strong point. Donna and Louisa at last emerged from the bathroom and they both said a far too cheerful "good morning". How could they be cheerful? We were about to start school and to add to it our first lesson of the day was History of Magic with Professor Binns, hardly something to look forward too. We were all best friends but I was closest to Donna, she was very into fashion and currently had her blonde hair cut into a bob which was apparently very fashionable in Milan. Louisa had very light brown hair which currently was pulled into a pony tail. Donna smirked at me as I walked past her into the bathroom and began my daily fight with Frankie over the sink.

Once I was ready I descended down the steps into the common room, students from various years were standing around waiting for friends to go down to breakfast. I spotted Will in the far corner, me and Will have been the best of friends for basically forever we both lived in the same Wizarding village in Cornwall and our Dads were both good friends. Our Dads had become even closer after the war because during it his Dad was attacked by a werewolf so my Dad helped him out with the wolfsbane potion. I was also good friends with his older sister Harriet or Hattie as everyone called her. He was the only person who actually seamed to understand me aswell as both our Mothers were killed in the war. When I got to him I saw he was reading an article in the prophet about the Falmouth Falcons match against the Holyhead Harpies last night. We both supported the Falcons as they were our local team although they did break the rules at least once a game we weren't too bothered both of us had a lack of respect for the rules as well. It was quite common to find us sat in detention after a run in with one of the professors. "We didn't win" he sighed shaking his head at me "Their stupid seeker beat us to the snitch"

"Damn. Well at least were up against the cannons next they don't stand a chance" he grinned as I said it clearly he agreed. "Want to go to breakfast?"

"What about the others?"

"Louisa's doing homework for professor Binns next so has asked we sneak out some toast, Donnas found a hole in her shirts so is changing it, Lizzy and Jane set of earlier because they want to stop off at the library and Frankie is waiting for us at the door looking pretty hungry"

"We better go before she eats us then" he smirked and we walked over to Frankie and set off down to the grand hall.

We took a seat at the Gryffindor table and began piling our plates with food; all three of us had pretty big appetites and an even bigger craving for Hogwarts bacon. One by one the others joined us including the rest of the boys in our year. Paul and Declan were first, Paul apparently couldn't find his hair gel to spike up his jet black hair and Dec was having wand trouble. Scott was the next to strut in his brown hair falling messily over his face as normal he said his usual "G'day". He moved over from Australia a year and half a go and still had a strong accent. Then finally Ringo (his mum was a big Beatles fan) and Zeke arrived, something to do with watching two third years fight over some Ravenclaw girl. Ringo had short blonde curls that fell just across his forehead and Zeke had black hair cut short with a couple of spikes. The bell rang for the first lesson and we all sighed before walking to the painful lesson that was History of magic.

I took my seat next to Donna and waited for the lesson to begin so we could get it over and done with. Professor Binns made his usual entrance through the blackboard which is normally the most exciting part of the lesson. Silently I prayed to myself that this lesson would be more exciting than the others, sure history was interesting but Professor Binns had his own special way to make it the most boring thing you've ever heard. He started to talk about how back in the medieval times witches and wizards would be caught and burnt at the stake but they just used a simple flame freezing charm to avoid death. Clearly my prayer for an interesting lesson had been ignored. Instead of listening I turn my attention to the window by my side which gave a near perfect view of the whomping willow, which was currently thrashing a couple of birds to death sometimes this thing could be better than muggle TV. 'Many wizards avoided being caught, with the exception of Wendelin the Weird she enjoyed it so much that she allowed herself to be caught no less than forty seven times in various disguises…" No wonder they called her weird who would keep getting caught and nearly burnt too death just to annoy a bunch of muggles that's just odd. I directed my attention once again to the willow which was just attempting to hit Mrs Norris Filchs cat. Come on hit her, I willed the cat on further and further but just before the tree hit her she ran away. Shame, I would have loved to have seen the look on Filchs face. I sit their imagining it and laughing silently to myself.

A knock on the door wakes me from my daydream and in unison everyone's head turns to face the door. It slowly opens and a graved face McGonagall walks in, "How can I help you Professor?" Binns asks her.

"Can I borrow Miss Cameron please?" she said it in her normal Scottish accent but something about it sounded sad. I stood up and started to make my way over to her "Pack your things Kate you won't be returning to your lesson". Oh God. What have I done to make her take me out of the lesson and not return we still had an hour left of riveting history with Professor Binns. I gave Donna a grin and she rolled her eyes at me before mouthing "Good luck" I walked towards the door every eye on me, I started doing my uniform up I don't want to be in extra trouble because of it. "Leave your uniform Kate it doesn't matter" I don't argue and loosen my tie.

"Er- Professor what have I done wrong?" I ask her with genuine intrigue in my voice because I honestly didn't know.

"Nothing Katherine" she shook her head at me, trust her to bring out my full name.

"Then where are we going? And why did you take me out of my lesson?"

"I can't tell you here, anyway you'll find out soon enough." Her voice was still stern but did I detect some pity in it? I didn't ask anything else but instead just followed her down the corridor. We walked all the way too Dumbledore's office and she said the password, it sounded like some muggle sweet or something. She beckoned for me to follow her up the staircase, she said I wasn't in trouble yet she was taking me to the head teachers office something could not be right.

I followed her into the office and was greeted not only by the sight of Dumbledore but the Minister of Magic. She said I wasn't in trouble, what on earth is going on? "Hello Miss Cameron" Dumbledore said "Have a seat" he pointed towards a chair that was in front of his desk.

"No thank you Professor I'd prefer to stand" But Dumbledore flicked his wand and put it behind me anyway. I glanced across at the Minister who had only nodded as a way of greeting me.  
"Now Katherine I suppose your wondering why you are here" I nodded in response "Well we have re-"

"No Albus let me tell her" the minister cut him off, tell me what? I don't care who tells me I just wish they would. "As you may well know after the Wizarding war some dark wizards remained many made peace with the rest of us but the odd ones still want vengeance for what happened. Alecto Carrows parents were both deatheaters that were killed during the war and has since then wanted revenge for that… We at the ministry deemed her not a huge risk to our world and thought we could keep an eye on her, keep her under control. However it appears we were mistaken. We got news this morning that Alecto Carrow murdered your Father, Peter John Cameron."

I felt my knees go weak and I was thankful for that chair behind me as I fell onto it. My head was rushing and everything looked blurred this couldn't be true. My Dad was the only family I had left my Mother and the rest of my family was killed in the war mainly by the Carrows. My Dad got revenge and killed them before taking me then 3 to live in San Francisco until the war cooled down a bit. We returned 4 years later just before Harry Potter defeated he who should not be named; my Dad wanted to come and work as a healer and helped treat the wounded. That's must be why she did it because he killed her parents. The Minister started speaking again "Of course we've arrested her and she will now spend the rest of her life in Azkaban" but I couldn't concentrate on his words everything was just spinning around and I felt the sudden need to be sick, I swallowed the feeling back and tried to concentrate on my breathing but this was proving to be harder than it seamed. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be. The minister was still rambling on about Azkaban but I didn't care, why would I my Dad had just been murdered I had more important things to worry about at the moment than his killers fate. Sure I wanted her to suffer but I also wanted a ton of other things at that moment. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to be sick, I wanted to just leave and never come back. But more than anything I just wanted my Dad back.

"Oh shut up and let her get her head together will you" I'd never loved that Scottish accent more than I did at that moment. She walked over and put her hand on my shoulder "I remember your Father I taught him during his time at Hogwarts, he was a truly lovely man." I smiled at her it was true my Dad was lovely and wouldn't hurt a fly except to protect his loved ones. He worked as a healer at St Mungos due to a love of helping those in need and a lot of talent he was perfect for the job. He didn't deserve this. He was a kind hearted man and when you think of the evil unkind people in the world who were still living it made me feel sick. "Kate, I hate to say this but as you are his last remaining family member you need to identify the body. The Minister will escort you to St Mungos"

I nodded my head as a way of response but then the last part hit me, I looked her in the eye and asked "Can't you come? Please"

She looked over at Dumbledore who nodded and said "I'm sure I could cover your lessons for the morning. I have missed teaching."

She smiled at him and said a simple "Thank you headmaster" before turning to me "Well with that sorted then of course I shall go with you." I stood up building up the courage to defeat this unpleasant task that I had to complete. The Minister led the way out of the office and before we followed McGonagall took my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze aswell as giving me a sad smile. We then followed the Minister through the corridors of Hogwarts and through the frosty grounds to the spot where we were allowed to dissaperate from. McGonagall once again took my hand and together we disapperated to St Mungos.

I looked up at the giant department store the sign read 'Purge and Dowse, Ltd', I'd very rarely come here and it had never looked as intimidating as it had now. We did a check of the road before entering through the window, on the other side we were greeted by the reception and a handful of witches and wizards mulling about. We walked over to the desk and the Minister began speaking to the witch behind it. I looked around the room as he did so; it was fairly big with corridors leading of to the wards. Just heading down a corridor was a witch on a stretcher who appeared to have a foot hanging off and a lump of flesh missing from one shoulder. I don't think I even wanted to know how that happened. The Minister stopped speaking to the witch and she got up and led us down a maze of corridors to a room marked 'Identification room C'. "This is the room Miss Cameron, go in when your ready" he turned to McGonagall "I will be back shortly I have some business to deal with on floor four" and with that he walked of back the way we had come.

"Are you ok going in on your own?" McGonagall asked me the question that I wasn't sure I knew the answer to. I wasn't even aware I was doing it but I found myself nodding in response to her question. "Ok, I'll go sit over here then" She motioned towards some chairs a small distance down the corridor and she started walking towards them. I watched her go before turning to face the door. Half-heartedly I put my hand around the handle, closed my eyes and pushed it open.

Stepping slowly into the room I took a couple of deep breaths. The room itself was simple; the walls were paper white, the floors were a grey tile and in the middle of the room was a metal table with my Dad on. My head started spinning as I carried on towards the table. His entire body was a ghostly white and the only clothing on him was a pair of standard hospital shorts. The majority of his body was covered in burns and scars, he had the odd bit of mud and blood but the majority had been cleaned up. As well as that there was some blood matted into his chestnut hair, his face although expressionless looked peaceful his eyelids closed hiding those bright blue eyes I knew so well. Something on the left side of his chest where his un-beating heart lay was some kind of symbol. Looking as close as I dared I made out the word 'Carrow' going across a shield, it must be their family crest. A mark of pride that she had murdered him. Silently I vowed to myself if I ever came face to face with this evil woman I would get vengeance for my Dad's death. Although he was technically in one piece his right knee was at an obscure angle and there was stitching going halfway around his neck. My Father had not just been killed he had been brutally murdered. I couldn't take this anymore everything just became too much and I had to get out of this room as quickly as possible.

Bursting out the room I sprinted into the toilets that were basically opposite. I ran into the nearest cubicle and emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet. Normally I hated being sick but this time all I felt was relief I had been fighting the urge to be sick ever since I'd received the news of my fathers death. I leant back against the cubicle wall and tried to return my now shaky breath back into a normal rhythm. Why him? Why my Dad? Although I already knew the answer I couldn't seam to make it make sense in my head. Everything was so surreal at the moment, I'd even seen my Dad's lifeless body but I still couldn't believe it was real. Suddenly the bathroom door swung open and somebody walked in. I prayed they'd just use the toilets and leave. They didn't. They pushed open my cubicle door and smiled sadly down at me. They sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into their chest as I cried the tears I had been keeping in for so long onto their shoulder. Anyone else I would have ignored, I would have pushed them away. But for some reason and I don't know why, this person was different. Sure she had given me detention numerous times but while I was there she laughed at my jokes. She's shouted at me in the corridors for doing something I shouldn't. She's explained to me and Donna how the banisters on the stairs aren't for sliding down. She's taught me how to wear my uniform correctly and given me countless looks of disapproval. But she had also applauded my work in class, given me house points and comforted me in my hour of need. She'd take my hand when I need someone too. She knew what it was like to lose someone you loved; she hadn't said anything about it but they way she was holding me I could just tell. After all this wasn't just anyone. This was McGonagall.

**Thank you for reading, please review and follow. I am always looking to improve my writing so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and I would also like to know what you think. Once again thanks for reading and stay tuned for future chapters. **


End file.
